Games are widely utilized to provide intellectual stimulation for players of all ages. Some games stimulate the players by providing visual challenges, such as, requesting the players to match colors, figures or numbers together. Other games provide intellectual challenge by testing the players knowledge on trivial matters. Typically, these games provide the player with a game path, and the players move along the path as the player successfully meets the challenges.
Although these games provides intellectual challenges for players by asking questions or matching objects, these games fail to directly challenge the senses of the players. Therefore, the players will benefit from a game that can provide direct sensory challenge that involves a little chance and luck.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a fun and challenging game where the players use their olfactory sense directly to identify the scents on scented cards to play a game.